Boys will be Boys
by SoulReaperOfTheInnocent
Summary: A series of stories centred on our favourite trio, Dick, Wally and Roy! Lots of fluff and brotherly bonding :) Rating may go up to T cause I'm paranoid xXx Update Days: Sunday, Either Tuesday or Wednesday and possibly Fridays Thanks for your love ;-)
1. Babysitting

**AN: This is a one-shot about how Roy meets Dick. Roy is 14 and has been living with Oliver just under a year and working with him as Speedy for seven months. Dick is aged 9 and has been living with Bruce about a year and a half and working with him as Robin for a little over a year. Unfortunately I do not own the rights to any of the YJ content and characters :( Enjoy and feel free to leave a review or requests xXx  
**

_**- SoulReaperOfTheInnocent  
**_

* * *

"Remind me again _why_ I agreed to babysit some strangers little twerp?" Roy groaned, as the sleek black limousine made its way up the long drive to Wayne manor.

"Because this business deal with Mr Wang requires both Bruce and I to be present and he needs someone to watch over Richard while we go to the meeting…" Oliver replied "I mean if you can't handle one day of babysitting, how can I trust you to protect an entire city?"

"Okay, okay I get the point, but it doesn't mean I have to like it" Roy mumbled, getting out of the limo as it came to a stop outside, well there was no other way to describe it apart from, _wow_. The large oak doors were swung open to reveal Bruce Wayne wearing what Roy guessed was a million dollar suit to match his fancy 'house' and charming smile. Yep, this was definitely the billionaire playboy he'd seen on the covers of a variety of magazines, now where was his brat?

"Ah Oliver it's good to see you again, this must be your ward Roy am I right?" Bruce asked extending his hand to Roy, who was beginning to feel very uncomfortable under the calculating look the older man was giving him. Realising he was still waiting for an answer he nodded quickly and accepted the offered hand.

"I trust you'll keep Dick safe while I'm gone, I'd hate for anything to happen to you" he continued, his firm handshake now becoming bone crushing and Roy struggled not to give him the satisfaction of wincing, only twitching when he felt his bones start to grate together,"Or him" and then the moment was over, Mr Wayne obviously happy with his implied threat of pain should anything happen to his kid, Dick or Richard or whatever the hell his name was anyway.

"Dick!" Bruce called "Roy is here."

Meanwhile Roy stepped through the threshold into the mansion and let his gaze wonder over the extensive room filled with antique vases and topped with the biggest crystal chandelier Roy had seen in his life, and living with Oliver meant he'd seen more than a few.

Fast footfalls could be heard coming closer and Roy looked up to see a small boy with a mop of messy black hair come speeding around the corner, knowing the kid was going way to fast to be able to stop in time he expected to hear a cry of pain as he slammed into the banisters, but to his surprise the boy used it as a springboard to jump off of before doing a quadruple flip, and yes he counted, before hitting the ground and rolling out his momentum.

"Woah" was all Roy managed to get out, to shocked to say anything else,

"Well… Have fun kids!" Oliver smiled, heading back towards the limo,

"But not too much fun" warned Bruce, as he shut the door behind him.

Roy looked over to the hyperactive kid currently rambling on about something stupid, _it's just one day, how much trouble could he be?_ Roy reassured himself.

Oh how wrong he was…

* * *

"Alright squirt,"

"Hey I'm n- argh" Roy quickly shoved his hand over the kids mouth to shut him up,

"Rule number one: I'm in charge, so you do what I say, Rule number two … erm" Roy tried to think of what Oliver would say to him. No TV for a month, _no that was when he 'accidently' spilt red wine down Oliver's Date_, No patrol for a week , _can't exactly use that one, it's not even a rule_, No Shootin- it was at that point when Roy felt something wet and sticky trickle down his palm,_ Oh no he didn't_,

"Did you just lick me!?" Roy exclaimed,

Dick grinned evilly, running away shouting behind him "Catch me if you can!"

"OH I AM GONNA GET YOU SQUIRT!" he shouted back, running after him. Two hours and about 30 laps of the mansion later Roy gave up and collapsed face first on the massive coach in what he guessed was one of the many living rooms. All of a sudden he could hear the kids voice in his ear and he fought the urge to put him in a headlock or just plain knock him out in order to keep him still for more than ten seconds.

"AND THE WINNER IS DICK GRAYSON!" Dick laughed, jumping on top of Roy,

"That's it" Roy said, he pushed his body upwards and twisted mid-air causing dick to fall off of the sofa and onto the floor and quickly sat on top of his stomach to make sure he couldn't get up again. "Forfeit now and I might just spare you" Roy said lowering his voice,

"NEEVVVEEEER!" Dick cried out as Roy started on his sides first, tickling him up his rib cage to his armpits at which point Dick broke out into uncontrollable giggles.

"Forfeit!" Roy demanded after getting his own laughter in control.

"No-n-never!" Dick wheezed. "St-stop! I… I can't breathe!"

Once again Roy began a barrage of assaults on Dicks body, finding his weak point just behind his right ear and exploited it until Dick was gasping for air,

"Forfeit!" He repeated panting slightly,

"F-Fine ... just stop" he paused to breathe "I for-" Dick suddenly threw his hips forward; off balancing his captor long enough to pull his legs free and backflip away.

"Not this time squirt!" Roy lunged from his position on the floor and managed to wrap his hand around Dick's ankle,

"Woa- Ooof" was all Dick managed to say before he got a face full of carpet.

* * *

**AN: Love it, hate it let me know ;)**


	2. Babysitting - Part 2

**AN: This is a one-shot about how Roy meets Dick. Roy is 14 and has been living with Oliver just under a year and working with him as Speedy for seven months. **

**Dick is aged 9 and has been living with Bruce about a year and a half and working with him as Robin for a little over a year. Unfortunately I do not own the rights to any of the YJ content and characters :( Enjoy and feel free to leave a review or requests xXx **

_**- SoulReaperOfTheInnocent **_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Not this time squirt!" Roy lunged from his position on the floor and managed to wrap his hand around Dick's ankle,_

_"Woa- Ooof" was all Dick managed to say before he got a face full of carpet._

Dick thrashed his legs around in the air but Roy only held on tighter, "C'mon Dick just admit defeat" Roy laughed. Then he stopped struggling and just lay there, worried Roy let go and sat up, "What's up kiddo?" he asked sincerely,

Dick copied Roy and sat up cross legged, "You called me Dick",

"Yeah, and, that is your name isn't it?" Roy questioned,

_"No_," he said,

_Now you've screwed up you moron of course his name isn't Dick its probably Rick I mean Oliver called him Richard, I think, God I am such an idiot and now I've offended him just GREAT! _Roy thought.

_"_I mean Yes it is but that's not why... never mind" Dick lowered his eyes to the ground suddenly finding the plush carpet very interesting, Roy moved in closer so they were shoulder to shoulder and draped one arm over Dicks back,

"C'mon kid talk to me"

"It's nothing" he mumbled,

"Please Dick; I've dated enough girls to know nothing always means something, so... Tell me what's wrong!" Roy quickly grabbed his head pulling him into a noogie. He grinded his knuckles on top of Dick's head, but not too hard. Dick giggled and tried to wriggle away but to no avail.

"Hey let go!" Dick whined trying to pull out of his grip,

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" Roy stated,

"It's stupid," he muttered, Roy raised his hand ready for round two when Dick finally caved, "Fine, I'll talk" he said raising his hands in surrender. Roy loosened his grip but didn't let go of the kid, so instead Dick leant his head against Roy should enjoying the warmth radiated by the elder boy.

"It's just you called me Dick" he started,

"Yes and as we have established already that is you name" Roy interjected, only to be silenced by a glare from the younger,

"And I know this probably sounds stupid, but I guess I just got used to you calling me squirt... I guess I just liked having a nickname." he finished looking up at Roy's face for any hints to what he might be thinking.

"You know" Roy said "You're right that did sound stupid"

" Argh- forget it" Dick growled pulling away from Roy, only to be dragged backwards until he was sat in Roy's lap, with his arms wrapped around him in some sort of backwards hug.

"Not so fast squirt," he laughed "Don't your friends have nicknames for you or at least Bruce"

"Yeah, my '_friends_' have all sorts of nicknames for me" he said growing quiet thinking about the variety of names he's been called ever since he became the ward of Bruce Wayne, not even including his time spent as Robin. "Circus Freak, Charity Case, Gypsy Loner" A voice in the back of his head whispered to him, _Boy Blunder,_ and he cringed involuntary at the memories resurfacing_._

Roy sighed feeling guilty, he knew how it felt to be an outsider, and from what he's read from the magazine, with what happened to his parents... Roy sighed heavily and pulled Dick in closer to his chest and rested his head on top of the other. " Look Dick, I know how it feels to be an outsider, especially in this society of rich snobs with sticks shoved so far up their... never mind." he paused thinking over his next words carefully "The point is I know it's hard, but the truth is as we grow up its only going to get worse for us, but we'll learn to deal with and at some point the media and the rest of the A holes out there will find another target to pick on, its vicious circle of life for people like you and me." After his speech there was a peaceful minute of silence before Roy tried to lighten the mood "And as for those so called _'friends'_ of yours just leave them to me" he smiled giving Dick an evil wink.

"Thanks Roy" Dick said wrapping his arms around the older boys neck,

"No Problem, Squirt" At that moment Dick's stomach let loose a loud rumble "Hungry?"

"Starving" Dick laughed jumping up and cartwheeling towards what Roy assumed must be the kitchen "Hey wait up!" he called, smiling as he picked himself up from the floor, _hmm maybe the kid isn't too bad after all._

*CRASH*

_Never mind, _"DICK!"

"Oops"

Roy ran into the kitchen and nearly slipped on... _is this rice? _Roy's eyes scanned the room for the culprit and found him stood on top of the counter holding the lid of what he accurately guessed was the now shattered glass of rice. Dick met his gaze and smiled sheepishly, Roy raised an eyebrow asking for an explanation, " It was an accident" he said subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck, " I was trying to get the spaghetti" Roy sighed and walked towards Dick keeping an eye out for broken glass, reaching the counter Roy leant forward and gestured for Dick to hop on, "Giddy up horsey" Dick laughed as he literally jumped on top of Roy,

"Don't push it kid" Roy advised playfully, but surprisingly Dick settled down and kept quiet for the rest of the dance across the kitchen to an area not blanketed in rice, almost too quiet _hmm. _Just as they reached the edge of the kitchen Roy felt something sliding down his back, he quickly swung the silent child off of his back when he caught a glimpse of Dick stuffing whatever was in his hand in his mouth and boy did that produce an interesting result, the result being Dick looking like a chipmunk who's saving nuts for winter. "Dick" he warned holding out his hand, Dick smiled before leaning over and spitting out the remains of a half chewed cookie in his hand, _maybe I should have thought that one through,_ a glance at the mess of the kitchen and Roy decided he'd find a different bin to deposit the cookie into, which in the end turned out to be one of the priceless vases on Bruce's mantel piece, _I can't be the hero all the time. _"Okay Dick where do you keep your hoover?"

"In a cupboard"

"No Sh-, Captain Obvious which cupboard?" he asked

"Kitchen" Dick smirked,

"Of course" he groaned, making his way towards the front door to grab his combat boots. "So spaghetti was that code for cookies or did you actually want spaghetti?" Roy asked, Dick leaned forward from his position on Roy's shoulders so he was looking at him upside down before replying,

"Duh, it's Spag-Bol Saturday" Dick said in a matter of fact tone,

"Right- I hope you know how to make this thing because I sure as hell don't" Roy told him, Dick frowned down, _or was it up?_ At Roy, _wait ... if he is frowning upside down does that make it a smile, hmm, _something to think about in future, but right now they had a mess to clean up.

"The hoovers in that cupboard" Dick pointed out,

"Okay I'll leave you on the middle island while I hoover up the rice"

"Aren't you going to pick up the glass" Dick asked

"Nah, it'll be fine" he said leaving the boy on the table and making his way over to the cupboard

"Oh wait!" Dick exclaimed,

"What!?"

"I'm thirsty"

"And?"

"I want some chocolate milk"

"Okay you can have some later"

"But I want some nnooowwww"

"Tough"

"Fine I'll get it myself"

"Whatever" Roy said focusing on hauling the heavy machine out of the closet, "Wait what!?" he turned around to find Dick Flipping off the island onto the next counter before swinging from the light fixture onto the fridge where he opened the door and began drinking chocolate milk straight from the carton. All of a sudden there was a low groan as the fridge began to tilt forward, "Oh Sh-" In two strides Roy was across the room and pushing the fridge back "GET OFF THE FRIDGE!" Roy shouted as the weight of the fridge steadily grew heavier and the strain on his arms increased, to make matters worse, the contents of said fridge had begun to spill out including a half used pack of eggs, a large carton of semi skimmed milk, plus what looked like the leftovers of a meatloaf. Dick quickly leapt off and onto the nearest counter meanwhile Roy continued his struggle with the refrigerator. Roy had decided to make a shopping list of everything Oliver needed to buy Bruce:

*Smash*

1. A New Crystal Dish

2. A Crystal Dishes worth of Apple Crumble?

*Crack*

3. A pot of Raspberry Jam

*Splat*

3. Two pots of Raspberry Jam

And the list went on until his footing slipped, causing both he and the fridge to come tumbling down. He winced as a large shard of glass cut his face, but the real pain was when the block of steel and plastic landed on top of him.

"DICK!" Roy Grunted eyes narrowing in on the unscathed child happily drinking his chocolate milk on the counter,

"Oops"

4. A fridge and possibly a new ward...

* * *

**AN: Love it, hate it let me know ;)**


	3. Babysitting - Part 3

**AN: Remember you asked for this :p**

**T****his is a one-shot about how Roy meets Dick. Roy is 14 and has been living with Oliver just under a year and working with him as Speedy for seven months. **

**Dick is aged 9 and has been living with Bruce about a year and a half and working with him as Robin for a little over a year. Unfortunately I do not own the rights to any of the YJ content and characters :( **

**Enjoy and feel free to leave a review or requests xXx **

_**- SoulReaperOfTheInnocent **_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"DICK!" Roy Grunted eyes narrowing in on the unscathed child happily drinking his chocolate milk on the counter,_

_"Oops"_

_4. A fridge and possibly a new ward..._

"Yeah _Oops, _Now hurry up and help me already!" Roy commanded,

"Hmm," Dick seemed to consider his orders "What's the magic word?"

"ABRA-FRIGGIN-DABRA, now get me OUT!"

"Nope" Dick said popping the P "That's not the magic word silly!" Roy took as deep a breath as he could with 300 pounds of fridge pushing painfully against his ribcage,

"Fine," he said trying to give Dick a half-hearted smile which turned out more like a grimace,_ "Please_ help me"

"Pretty please with a giant cookie on top?" Dick asked now rocking back and forth on top of the counter,

Roy sighed, _just a few more hours,_ "Pretty please with a cookie on top"

"Ah, but is it a giant cookie, like a really big one like a totallyhugecookiewithrainbowsprinklesandchocchipsan-"

"Yes all of that now would you hurry up and help me!" Roy pleaded,

"Okay" Dick jumped off the counter, slipping slightly on the rice still all over the floor. Leaning down Dick hooked his hands under Roy's shoulders and pulled,

"NO DICK WA-", cried Roy, too late as the weight previously crushing his chest landed with a thump on his pelvis, the hard steel frame now resting on his hips. Roy fought the urge to scream as tears prickled in his eyes, he slowly dragged his legs out from underneath the fridge before curling into the foetal position and laying there, cheek dripping blood, rice in his hair with what he hoped was just guacamole staining his favourite red shirt, and then,

"Roy?" Dick said nudging the prone form with his foot "Roooyyyy!?" but once again the red headed teen remained silent, "RoyroyroyroyroyroyroyroyRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_-"_

_"_Yes_, DICK!_" Roy said emphasising his name for a different reason,

"I'm still hungry" Dick moaned, dramatically holding his stomach mimicking pain,

"Well, why don't you take your chocolate milk and your stupid cookies into the living room and stay out of my way while I clean up the kitchen" Roy suggested

"How dare you! My cookies are not stupid; they're the most delicious and scrumptious and tasty an-"Roy decided to tune out the kids rant about cookies and carefully unfolded himself using the counter to pull himself up. He grabbed the cookies out of Dick's hands

"Dick, fetch!" he said throwing the cookies out of the room,

"COOKIES NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Dick screamed running after the sugary goods while still drinking his chocolate milk. Roy leaned back against the marble surface, _note to self: never give dick chocolate milk. _Deciding to start to clean up Roy looked around at what needed to be done, _first the fridge,_ it was then the broken machinery gave sudden spark from the tangle of exposed wires. _Okay,_ _maybe not_, standing up straight Roy stretched his arms up, wincing when the movement caused his ribs to flare in pain. Gingerly, Roy lifted up his shirt to reveal a wide spectrum of colours painting his ribs, _Perfect; _he rubbed his hand across his face, only to receive a jolt of pain from the cut there too. Sighing he walked over to the hoover and begun to suck up the rice, _it's gonna be a long day..._

* * *

Ten minutes later and Roy had only managed to suck up about a third of the rice,

*PLINK*

Roy looked down and realised he'd made it to the spot where Dick had dropped the original glass jar,

*PLINK*

Went the shards of glass, as they were sucked up the plastic tubing into the belly of the cleaner,

*PLINK*

*PLINK*

_*CRASH*_

"DICK!" shouted Roy, leaving the machine sucking up the glass to go investigate the probably broken source of the noise. In hindsight, Roy was sure he smelt the destruction before he saw it, the distinct smell of burning pine with a hint of goose. _Hm- __What the…_

_"_DICK! What the hell HAPPENED?" Roy exclaimed taking in the total annihilation of the room, it was as if someone had set off a bomb, no, a nuclear missile, in Bruce Wayne's living room. The neatly lined shelves of books had been emptied, their contents either splayed haphazardly on the floor, or fuelling the flames in the fireplace underneath the 72" Television; which had an X-Box controller sticking out of the middle as if someone had Frisbeed it at the screen. Roy was pretty sure he could see the charred remains of Dicks console also in the fireplace, along with a handful of, what he guessed, was goose feathers the rest of which were currently speckling the once black carpet with white and grey. Not to mention the vases and antique pieces that previously adorned the mantel, now laying broken scattered around the room in some sort of crudely made circle.

"Who _dares _enter the magical world of LIVEN ROAM!?" An annoyingly familiar voice bellowed from above, Roy looked up at the small child currently swinging from the chandelier, _I don't even want to know how he got up there, but I need a way to get him down._

"Richard Grayson you get down from that chandelier RIGHT NOW!" Roy shouted back,

"NEEEEEEEVVVVVVAAAAAARRRR!" was Dicks answer, _well that didn't work, maybe a bribe._

_"_I have cookies" Roy called, there was a brief silence

"Show me the goods" Dick replied warily inching forwards, _damn,_

_"_I... uh"

"I knew it! You're one of them, the ODDULTS; they've sent you to kill me haven't they!" He yelled "Well I won't let you", _there is something seriously messed up about this kid._ Dick jumped back to his old position causing the light to sway more predominately and Roy could hear the cord begin to groan under the strain,

"C'mon Dick just come down and we can go make spaz-bowl"

"It's _Spag-Bol, _and I know you're just trying to get me to come down so you can kill me" Dick declared, Roy growled in frustration, _Think Roy; if he won't come down willingly then make him._

_"_Fine Dick, you want me to be the bad guy, I'll be the bad guy"

"I knew you were _evil_" Dick announced "No one can fool the amazing and extremely intelligent NIBOR! Muhahah-"There was a high pitched ping as one of the thick cables holding up the crystal lighting snapped, unbalancing the nine year-old. "Whoa –"

_*BANG*_

A loud explosion from the direction of the kitchen echoed through the halls distracting Dick long enough that he fell from his perch onto the couch.

"-Ooof"

Roy glanced up from his position on the ground until he made eye contact with Dick at which point he spat the feathers, definitely goose, out of his mouth and slowly pushed himself upright, ignoring the new burning sensation in his chest. "You-" Roy growled, eyes narrowing in on the 'innocent' looking child, "I am _so_ gon-"

*SNAP*

"Sh-" Roy found himself once again launching across the room at Dick, before practically rugby tackling the boy and consequently overturning the sofa, at first nothing happened, then

_*SMASH*_

It was raining; beautiful but deadly slithers of glass and crystal flew through the air embedding into the walls and the bottom of the sofa currently shielding the boys. For a moment time seemed to slow down and Roy watched as the light from the fireplace was refracted by the shards, making the flames come to life and dance across the walls in some strange sort of light-show. Unfortunately it was all over too soon and as the dust settled Roy surveyed the damage, _Yep_, he thought, _definitely a nuke._

_I hope Ollie has his cheque book on him…_

* * *

**AN:****Love it, hate it let me know ;)**


	4. Babysitting - Part 4

**AN: Just a quickie :)**

**T****his is a one-shot about how Roy meets Dick. Roy is 14 and has been living with Oliver just under a year and working with him as Speedy for seven months.**

**Dick is aged 9 and has been living with Bruce about a year and a half and working with him as Robin for a little over a year. Unfortunately I do not own the rights to any of the YJ content and characters :(**

**Enjoy and feel free to leave a review or requests xXx**

_**- SoulReaperOfTheInnocent**_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Unfortunately, it was all over too soon and as the dust settled Roy surveyed the damage, Yep, he thought, definitely a nuke._

_I hope Olli has his cheque book on him…_

"That was" Dick began, "AWESOME!" Roy smiled at boy sitting in front of him,

"Still think I'm going to kill you" Roy joked,

"Never, for now I know your true identity," Dick said jumping up "You are the legendary NAMTAB, my loyal guardian and protector, rise nobleman" Dick waited for Roy to stand up before climbing onto the elders shoulders,

"To the kitchen!"

* * *

_Previously in the kitchen:_

_*CRASH*_

_"DICK!" shouted Roy, leaving the machine sucking up the glass to go investigate the probably broken source of the noise._

*PLINK*

Another piece of glass was slowly sucked up by the hoover, causing the hose to tilt slightly from its propped up position.

*PLINK*

*PLINK*

The glass was being sucked up faster now, jolting the hose until it tipped over all the way, allowing the shards to be inhaled quicker by the machine.

*PLINK*

*PLINK*

*PLI- Schrrrwwwp*

There was the sound of paper ripping, followed by a series of clunks, as a particularly sharp fragment pierced the filter and bag before jamming into the exhaust fan. The hoover let out a whirring sound warning whoever was nearby, currently no one, that something was wrong, however continued to pull in bits of glass. A minute later and the whirring was replaced by a low pitched whine, as a large portion of the jar still partly intact blocked the mouth of the cleaner. Steadily, the temperature inside the machine kept rising; unable to use the exhaust fan to cool down, the hoover began to overheat until,

_*BANG*_

* * *

_Present:_

_"To the kitchen!"_

Roy considered dropping the little twerp and telling him to stay put, one more glance at the state of the room and he changed his mind. He quickly made his way across the ruins of the living room, mindful of the glass and… _was that?_ Roy laughed out loud when he spotted Dicks old half eaten cookie under the remains of an expensive vase, _If that was the only thing I got in trouble for today I'd be lucky._ Roy's laughter was soon joined by Dicks insane cackling,

"Muhahahahaha" there was a pause "What are we laughing at?" Dick asked unsure, Roy just sighed and continued his trek towards the kitchen. "Do you know what this road trip needs?" Disk said playing with Roy's hair, not bothering to correct him Roy replied,

"What?"

"_Music" _Dick sang,

"I don't think so squirt" but it was too late,

_"I know a song that gets on your nerves, __get on your nerves_, yes, _get on your nerves_. I know a song that gets on your nerves, and this is how it goes…" After the fourth verse Roy lost his patience and resorted to gagging Dick.

"Mmmf, NAM-Grr, I wi- Fffph" was all Dick managed to say through the thick fabric in his mouth, so instead of talking he began to play the drums, using Roy's head. _Six more hours, you can do this, probably… I mean how much worse can it get…_

Finally, the duo made it to the kitchen and once again the familiar smell of smoke and fried plastic filled his nose, _that can't be good._ Number 122? Roy had lost count the amount of stuff Oliver now owed Bruce, well whatever it was a new hoover needed to be added to the list. The weight on Roy's shoulders was lifted as Dick launched himself off Roy towards the smouldering lump of plastic,

"N-No, God please _NOOOOO" _Dick cried out, when he had gotten his gag off Roy didn't know and at that moment didn't care,

"Dick what's wrong?" questioned Roy worriedly,

"H-henry, he's DEAD!" Dick screamed, _Oh, now I get it… _Roy sighed; he had actually been scared there was something seriously wrong. "Henry" Dick sniffled "You were the best hoover a boy could ask for, I will always remember you my friend." As if to respond the machine started to sputter and more flames protruded from the deformed and charred remains of the hoover.

"Dick," Roy cautioned "Step _away_ from the hoover"

"Henry would never hurt me" Dick protested as he pulled away from Roy,

"Look Nibor, Henry's gone, there's nothing more you can do for him" Roy said calmly,

"Of course you're right Namtab, A real warrior does not cry over the lost, but continues onwards STRONGER!" Dick exclaimed,

"Sure, whatever kid" Roy mumbled more concerned about the humming coming from the supposedly dead machine, he quickly disconnected the electrical cord but it did nothing to stop the strange noises, in fact they just became louder and faster.

"ITS GONNA BLOW!" Roy shouted, in an instant he was kicking open the double doors leading out into the garden, no doubt breaking the lock at the same time, and hauling the hoover outside. His eyes focused on a duck pond a couple metres away, and with the grace of a pig he threw the burning cleaner,

*SPLASH*

The ducks in the pond were quick to fly away and Roy crouched down, covering his face from the blast and then…

_Nothing_

Just a single bubble waiting on the surface for a while before,

_*pop*_

_Well that was anticlimactic._ From inside the kitchen there was the sound of metal on metal,

_*CRASH*_

"Oops!"

Roy simply lowered himself to the ground, tucked his knees to his chest, and sighed, _this kid's gonna be the death of me…_

* * *

**AN: ****Love it, Hate it, let me know ;)**


	5. Babysitting - Part 5

**AN: Sorry for the late update had some serious tech issues :)**

**T****his is about how Roy meets Dick. Roy is 14 and has been living with Oliver just under a year and working with him as Speedy for seven months.**

**Dick is aged 9 and has been living with Bruce about a year and a half and working with him as Robin for a little over a year. **

**Unfortunately I do not own the rights to any of the YJ content and characters :(**

**Enjoy and feel free to leave a review or requests xXx**

_**- SoulReaperOfTheInnocent**_

* * *

"Sir Namtab," Dick called from the kitchen "I do believe I require your assistance"

"Coming Di-Nibor" Roy said 'correcting' himself with a roll of his eyes. When Roy entered the kitchen he wasn't even surprised to find the kid hanging from one of those rack of hooks you use to put pans on, "I don't want to know what you were possibly doing to end up like this, at least that way I can deny responsibility"

"I was -"

"Lalalalala, I can't hear you!" Roy said with his hands over his ears,

"NAMTAB I DEMAND YOU HELP ME AT ONCE!" Dick cried out,

"Yeah, yeah coming _Dick_," Roy moving to help the boy out, when an idea hit him_, hmm payback, _"What's the magic word?"

"What?" Dick asked confused,

"Nope" Roy said imitating Dick "That's not the magic word silly!"

"Oh," Dick narrowed his eyes in understanding "_Oh…" _Roy smiled in reply.

"Namtab, I demand you help me at once," Dick paused giving Roy an evil grin "Pretty please with agiantcookiewithsprinklesandchcoloatechipsandloadsofsugarandpancakesan-"Roy sighed, _well that back fired, "andsunshineandrainbowsandhappiness"_

_"Okay, _I get it I'll help your sorry butt down" he quickly pushed the kid off the racks,

"WA- Ooof"

"Oops" Roy laughed,

"You are lucky you're a knight of darkness, or I would have your head!" Dick sneered, but it was hard to take the kid seriously with lettuce stuck to his face,

"Whatever squirt, do you want lunch or not?" In an instant the scowling 9 year-old was running around the room screaming,

"FOOOOOOOOODDD!"

_If the kid doesn't kill me, I may end up doing it myself…_

* * *

Now the kitchen was semi-clean, with most of the rice and glass hastily swept into a pile and the pans put back (Roy decided there nothing that could be done for the fridge and put it out of its misery), both boys started on lunch.

"Lord Namtab, are you ready for the ultimate challenge!?" Dick exclaimed,

"Oh joy, I can't wait!" Roy said sarcastically, accepting his answer Dick continued,

"Your first test is to slay a cow" Dick announced, "So that we may use its innards for our dish"

"I'm not killing a cow" Roy stated simply,

"But you must, in the name of NIBOR!"

"No"

"But-"

"_No_"

"Well I-"

"_NO_" Roy shouted.

Seven minutes and thirty two seconds later, Roy had just managed to explain that, no matter how epic it may be, he could not, would not, kill a cow for his lunch and instead used the packet of beef mince in the fridge as a substitute.

"Technically it's cheating" Dick said, eyeing the meat product suspiciously, before turning around and began muttering to himself, "After consulting with myself I have decided to allow you to use the substitute, but at a cost…"

"What's your price?"

"A favour"

This was probably going to come back to bite him in the ass, but Roy had only had a small bowl of Fruit Loops this morning and was seriously thinking about licking the mysterious green substance on his shirt, "As long as it doesn't kill me"

"Deal" Dick smiled, _oh I am soo going to regret this, _Roy thought as he shook Dick's hand, his wet, sticky hand. _Yep, already regretting it..._

"Okay, _Nibor_, What now?" Roy asked,

"Now," there was a pause, "IT BURNS, Muhahahahaha!"

* * *

_5 minutes later..._

Once again Roy found himself throwing something into the duck pond out back. Everything had been going fine, it always does, Roy was easily browning the mince albeit slowly; In fact it was because of how slow it was cooking, that caused this whole problem (and a certain nut job with a hunger for cookies.) So _logically_ Roy thought by adding more oil it would speed up the process, and that was going fine, until he went to put it away. There was a thud followed by a hiss as Roy dropped the oil, spilling it everywhere and setting the oven on fire. You may ask why he spilt the oil, one word;Rice. So after emptying a whole fire extinguisher, successfully dousing the flames, he opened the lid of the pan to see what was salvageable. Said contents when in contact with oxygen decided to erupt in flames too, and with nothing left in the extinguisher he did what any other sane person would do… and threw it in a duck pond.

_Somewhere in the 200's? A new oven _

* * *

**AN: ****Love it, Hate it, let me know ;)**


End file.
